Brincando com o Fogo!
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Depois de dois anos fora e de ter rompido com Bella da pior maneira, Jacob está de volta e pronta a reconquistá-la, mas Bella vai ensinar a Jacob, que ele já não está apto a brincar com o fogo. Esse lugar foi ocupado por um sensual rapaz de olhos verdes…


**Brincando com o Fogo**

**[ J x B x E ]**

**Sumário: **_Depois de dois anos fora e de ter rompido com Bella da pior maneira, Jacob está de volta e pronta a reconquistá-la, mas Bella vai ensinar a Jacob, que ele já não está apto a brincar com o fogo. Esse lugar foi ocupado por um sensual rapaz de olhos verdes…_

**Tipo: **_One – Shot_

**Pares: **_Bella x Jacob // Bella x Edward_

**Música: **_Play With Fire da Hilary Duff_

**Disclaimer: **Não possuo nem o Crepúsculo nem a música.

**Jacob POV**

Não podia acreditar que era ela a entrar na livraria de Seattle. A minha antiga namorada e primeiro amor, Isabella Swan. Passamos dois anos separados, durante os quais estive a fazer uma viagem pela Europa com Leah Clearwater. A rapariga era gira, jeitosa e sabia uns truques, mas não se comparava á beleza e suavidade da minha Bella. Era verdade, não tínhamos terminado da melhor maneira, e ela devia simplesmente odiar-me. Mas isso não iria durar muito, eu tinha vindo para mudar isso. Eu queria-a de volta. E quando a vi entrar, vestindo umas jeans claras, uma t-shirt branca, botas de camurça rasas brancas sobre as jeans e um casaco comprido (pelo menos até á altura dos joelhos) branco em puro algodão, muito leve mas de aparência quente, com o cabelo esticado sobre os ombros e franja sobre os olhos, sabia que a conseguiria de volta. Para todos os efeitos, eu fui sempre o único que verdadeiramente se relacionou com ela, em _**todas**_ as maneiras.

_I can't believe it's really you__  
__Been so long, you look good__  
__I hear you're doing really well__  
__Don't ask me, let me tell you__  
__How I've been since when you left__  
__Since you left me for dead_

**Bella POV**

Era suposto ser um dia plenamente regular. A minha _pick up_ continuava em Forks, por isso Edward emprestava-me o Volvo quando eu necessitava. E então naquele dia, enquanto ele estava a fazer uma cadeira importante para o curso, emprestou-me o Volvo para que eu pudesse ir á livraria comprar uns novos livros, visto que os meus estavam usados, mesmo muito usados, e velhos, já andava a necessitar de alguns. Nunca pensei que me cruzasse com a cruz do meu passado ali! Jacob Black, em toda a sua glória, usando uns jeans escuros, uma t-shirt moldada no corpo vermelha com estampados pretos e ténis vermelhos, cabelo negro curto e rebelde. Pensei dar meia volta e sair dali, mas optei por seguir sorrateiramente para a secção de livros que queria, ele estava na ficção, eu queria romance. Mas a minha sorte estava para me amaldiçoar hoje. Ele virou-se. Viu-me e ainda teve a lata de me dar um sorriso de sedutor barato.

- Bells! Há quanto tempo. – Ele cumprimentou aproximando-se de mim.

Ia dar-me um abraço mas eu afastei-me, dois passos para trás e ele estancou, com um sorriso idiota estampado no rosto moreno que eu em dias venerei, amei, sonhei e viciei.

- Sim, muito Jacob. A última vez que te vi estavas a ter sexo com a minha melhor amiga no teu quarto. – Cumprimentei e ele perdeu o sorriso.

- Oh vá lá Bells. Não foi nada daquilo que parecia. – Ele tentou.

- Então porque ficaste atrapalhado e se bem me lembro tu e ela saíram na madrugada seguinte para a Europa. Uau, não era mesmo nada daquilo que parecia.

- Foi um caso passageiro, a Leah atirou-se a mim tanta vez que pensei que se lhe desse o que ela queria uma vez que me ia largar. E a viagem na Europa foi uma desculpa para tirar um ano fora antes da faculdade.

- É, Billy disse-me o quanto te divertias pela Itália e por Portugal. Tenho ouvido que tens estado muito bem a fazer cursos profissionais em cada país que pões os teus pezinhos.

- Engraçado, eu não sei como tu tens estado. Podias ter-me telefonado a contar. Já não estou com a Leah há muito tempo.

- Sim. Ouvi que ela te pôs os cornos com um francês qualquer.

Ele mostrou uma face horrorizada e vermelha. Pensava que eu não sabia. Mas depois de ter recuperado da maneira como ele me tinha tratado, resolvi informar-me com Billy sobre o que andava Jacob a fazer.

- Mas se queres que te diga como estive, então eu conto-te. Durante os primeiros meses tive um completo desastre, perdida, não fazia nada e Charlie andava completamente passado comigo. Apanhou-te ódio, tal como eu. Quando me apercebi que dependia de ti para tudo e que não sabia o que fazer, percebi o quanto me cegavas e prendias no teu mundinho egoísta!

_Finally every tear has dried__  
__I've wiped you from my life_

- Bella…

- Cala-te que eu ainda não acabei! – Interrompi e ele fechou a boca com um olhar amedrontado. – É claro que me foi difícil lutar. Namoramos três anos, foste o meu primeiro e passamos muitos momentos juntos. Mas felizmente ultrapassei-te Jacob. Simplesmente és uma má memória do passado. Foi como passar uma borracha por cima de ti e fechar o livro intitulado "nós".

- Estás a ser muito dura Bella. Eu sempre fui perfeito para contigo. Eu venerava-te e fazia-te as vontadinhas todas.

- Fazias isso para teu próprio benefício Jacob. Tu foste um perfeito cavalheiro até me levares para a cama que era aquilo que tu verdadeiramente querias de mim.

- É mentira. Se fosse não teria esperado dois anos.

- Esperaste porque tinhas de esperar que certas partes do teu corpo se desenvolvessem. Lembro-me que eras um pau de virar tripas antes da puberdade.

- Estás a ser injusta Bella. Eu continuei contigo depois, não foi? Isso não significa nada para ti?

_Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me__  
__'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me_

- Agora que junto as peças do puzzle, estavas verdadeiramente a fazer-me um favor e a tentar não irritar Charlie ou desiludir Billy. Porque eu lembro-me dos compromissos que começaste a cancelar e quando aparecias só querias uma coisa. E eu feita estúpida, dava-te. Tive de dar razão aos avisos da Alice e da Angela, tu nunca foste correcto para mim.

- Mas eu posso melhorar o que fiz. A sério.

- Não há nada que possas fazer, dizer ou concretizar, que me faça voltar para ti Jacob.

Antes que eu ouvisse novamente uma série de disparates ou que fizesse um verdadeiro escândalo, saí a correr da livraria, sentindo os olhos dele nas minhas costas até que entrei dentro do Volvo e arranquei.

**Jacob POV**

A menina Bella ficou com língua afiada. A cambada de coisas idiotas que ela me disse. Eu acho que sempre tivemos uma relação perfeita. Não sei daquilo que ela se queixa. Mas seja de que forma for, as atitudes de tigresa pequena dela só me deixavam mais atraído para aquela paisagem de mulher. Ela estava muito mais madura e isso só me fazia apetecê-la ainda mais. Depois via dirigir-se para um Volvo prateado. Não era a pick up. E o carro não fazia muito o estilo das economias de Bella. Talvez da ricaça da Cullen, não sei. Mas também, agora que noto, as roupas que ela usava, embora simples, eram de um aspecto caro, nada do que a Bella comprasse quando estava comigo. Resolvi segui-la, aquela conversa ainda não tinha terminado.

**Bella POV**

Entrei em casa e ainda nem era hora de almoço. Edward estava na faculdade, Alice no estúdio e Jasper na Academia. Ou seja, estava completamente sozinha naquele espaçoso apartamento e completamente furiosa com Jacob. Pendurei o casaco numa cadeira na cozinha enquanto me servia de um iogurte, espero que Jacob não tivesse vindo para ficar. Não estava para o ter á perna todos os dias e muito menos assistir a alguma cena estúpida dele. Agora tinha Edward, o meu Edward. Ele sim, ele era o meu sonho, o meu desejo e a minha verdadeira perdição. Sorri e acalmei-me so de pensar nele e no seu sorriso, nos fantásticos olhos verdes. O meu raciocínio foi interrompido por batidas na porta. Pousei o iogurte na bancada de granito e abri a porta.

- O que é que tu queres Jacob? – Perguntei enquanto ele rudemente entrou dentro do hall do apartamento.

_And now I hear you saying that you still adore me__  
__But if you think I'd ever get with you again__  
__Then you can just_

- Não podes simplesmente virar-me as costas Bella. – Ele disse com fúria. – Ainda não acabamos a nossa conversa.

- Oh sim, a nossa conversa já acabou. – Eu ripostei.

- Mas eu ainda te amo Bella!

O que é que ele ainda me tinha coragem de dizer? Que me amava? Ele estava a habilitar-se a levar uma coça. Ele não se equiparava ao Edward, ou a Jasper, ou mesmo a Emmett. Os três dispostos a acabar com a raça dele e por variadas razões. Não se eu primeiro, acabasse com o ego dele! Fechei a porta e ele mostrou-me um sorriso.

- Jacob… - Disse num tom meloso, que para ele podia suar doce, mas se fosse Edward, sabia que eu estava a ser falsa como tudo.

- Eu sabia que tu ias reconsiderar Bella. Confessa que na verdade ainda me amas e desejas!

Aproximei-me dele devagar e coloquei-me em bicos dos pés perto dele e sussurrei-lhe de volta algo que ele definitivamente não esperava.

_Love me, love me__  
__Feed the flame__  
__If you want me back again___

_Burn into the sky__  
__Higher and higher__  
__Baby, can you play with fire___

_(Burn into the sky)__  
__Love me, love me__  
__(Far into the sky)__  
__If you want me_

- Podes amar-me como dizes. Mas estás a alimentar uma chama em ti, não em mim. Eu já vou longe, Jacob, muito longe. Lá no alto, bem lá no alto mesmo, estou no paraíso e a tua chamazinha estúpida, não chega para alimentar o resto do fogo. Cuidado Jacob, não brinques com o fogo. Olha que te queimas.

Afastei-me com um sorriso vitorioso que ainda se alargou mais quando vi o ar horrorizado dele. Abri a porta e fiz menção para ele sair.

- A porta é a serventia da casa, Black. Agora desaparece!

_You never know just what you got__  
__'Til it's gone, you freak out__  
__But I'm not falling for that game__  
__Boys like you never change__  
__You made me feel I wasn't enough__  
__Wasn't enough for your love_

No dia seguinte, eu e Rosalie caminhávamos no campus da universidade. As duas frequentávamos a mesma e éramos inseparáveis. Aliás, eu, Alice e Rosalie juntas éramos o diabo com saltos altos e mini saias. Sentamo-nos na relva, ao pé da fonte, a comer o nosso almoço, enquanto contava a Rose os recentes acontecimentos.

- Como é que aquele idiota teve a lata! É impressionante. Fizeste muito bem em arruinar-lhe o ego, ele merece pior, ó se merece! O que é que o Edward disse quando lhe contaste?

- Tive de o distrair bem distraído para não ir arrancar a cabeça ao Jacob. Por um lado bem que não me importava que o Edward acabasse com a raça dele, mas não estou disposta a visitar o meu namorado na prisão por causa daquele cão imundo.

- Mas quando lhe disseste a pequena partida que fizeste ao Jacob…

- Partiu-se a rir e o Jasper também. Até eu e Alice ficamos contagiadas. Rimos por imenso tempo.

- E o que fazes se o Jacob te aparecer á frente novamente?

- Mando-o dar uma curva. O Edward é o único homem na minha existência. Não existe mais ninguém.

- O Jacob não sabe o que perdeu.

- Agora sabe!

- Sim, agora sabe e deve estar totalmente passado da cabeça.

- Mas quando estávamos os dois, ele fartava-se de me mostrar que eu não era suficiente para ele. Sinceramente, como é que eu estive com o Jacob? Como? Tenho horror desses tempos e só de pensar que o deixei tocar-me…ugh…tremo toda.

- Não penses nisso. Mas o melhor é preparaste. Se conheço o Jacob, ele ainda vai fazer mais alguma coisa. Disseste alguma coisa sobre o Edward?

- Não. Ele já não tem nada a ver com a minha vida Rosalie, não há nada que eu lhe diga que lhe interesse.

_But it was insecurity that made you run__  
__It wasn't me_

**- **Sabes, tenho uma certa teoria da razão verdadeira por Jacob ter fugido…

- Oh, conta! – Ironizei.

- Secalhar, como ele não conseguiu dar prazer á Leah ficou com medo de estar a ficar murcho e fugiu. E quando a Leah o trocou pelo francês, deve ter ficado pior.

Eu e Rosalie começamos a rir que nem duas doidas ali no meio, captando a atenção de alguns alunos, mas eu não me importava. A minha vida era duzentos por cento melhor sem Jacob e eu não me importava de demonstrar isso.

_So don't you sit there trying to__  
__Give me more excuses__  
__I don't have time for this__  
__I'm off to play in Houston__  
__And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing__  
__You can't make up for what you've done__  
__But you still try to be the one_

Quando saí do campus para ir para casa, deparei-me com Jacob sentado lá num banco ao pé de uma árvore. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se a mim.

- Sabes Bella não gostei nada do que me fizeste ontem! – Ele disse.

- Olha que bom, eu não gostei nada daquilo que me fizeste durante dois anos. – Retorqui.

- Mas Bella ouve-me!

- Eu não tenho tempo para isto Jacob! Tenho mais que fazer do que te aturar. Não podes emendar o que fizeste e mesmo que pudesses eu já não queria saber de nada! A única coisa que quero é que me desapareças da frente e da minha vida.

Senti um carro buzinar no fundo da rua, era Edward, felizmente.

- Jacob, aprende de uma vez por todas que eu já estou fora do teu alcance. Quem brinca com o fogo queimasse rapazinho!

Virei costas e corri para o Volvo entrando no lado do pendura e Edward arrancou a uma velocidade vertiginosa, não atropelando Jacob pelo caminho porque não quis. Ele é demasiado correcto. Se fosse eu não tinha tanto controlo.

_Love me, love me__  
__Feed the flame__  
__If you want me back again___

_Burn into the sky__  
__Higher and higher__  
__Baby, can you play with fire___

_(Burn into the sky)__  
__Love me, love me__  
__(Far into the sky)__  
__If you want me_

**Jacob POV**

Ela não iria fugir tão facilmente de mim. Hoje havia uma festa do campus da Universidade em que ela andava. Biologia. Como eu conhecia tão bem aquela rapariga. O recinto da festa estava populado. Havia bebidas por todos os lados, rapazes com duas ou três raparigas, e imensas pessoas a dançar. Aquela era a minha oportunidade.

- Não tão depressa, cão! – Disse uma voz detrás de mim e fiz um som desdenhoso.

- Tinhas de ser tu, loira! – Retorqui vendo Rosalie atrás de mim, segurando um copo com uma bebida vermelha e rosa dentro. – Não te metas onde não és chamada!

- Trata-se da minha melhor amiga que tu estás á procura, por isso sim, sou chamada!

- Aonde é que ela está? – Perguntei.

Ela abriu um sorriso largo e maldoso para mim. Apontou para o meio da pista de dança e raiva percorreu o meu corpo inteiro.

_Ooh, by the way, by the way__  
__I've found someone who gives me space__  
__Keeps me safe__  
__Makes me sane__  
__Found someone to take your place__  
__Now I'm safe in his arms__  
__And I decided only he can play with fire_

Aquela era Bella, usando um cai-cai preto, com o decote na forma de coração, deixando mais de metade do seu peito exposto. O vestido nem lhe chegava ao meio da anca e era uma segunda pele. Tinha saltos demasiado altos e o cabelo solto em longas ondas castanhas sobre os ombros e as costas. Mas o que mais me irritou foi a companhia dela. Um universitário qualquer. Cabelo cor de bronze, mais alto que Bella, usando uma t-shirt e jeans pretas com sapatilhas brancas. A maneira como ele a abraçava e tocava era…demasiado intima. As mãos nas ancas dela a massajarem, a cara dele parecia devorar o pescoço dela, enquanto Bella deitava a cabeça para trás e se parecia deliciar.

- Agora, nós vamos ter uma conversa lá fora!

Não vi mais nada, só sei que fui puxado para o jardim por dois brutamontes que eu depois conheci um, Jasper, mas o outro era uma reencarnação de um urso!

- Ouve, tu vais afastar-te da nossa amiga, a bem ou a mal! – Ameaçou o loirinho.

- Isso se ela quiser que eu me afaste! – Retorqui.

- Mas ela já te disse que queria que tu te afastasses. – A voz daquela amostrar de gente, Alice Cullen, disse do meu lado.

- Ela está muito bem acompanhada. – Disse Rosalie do outro lado. – E espero que tu não te intrometas. O Edward so ainda não te apanhou a jeito porque é um cavalheiro e não quer submeter Bella a uma cena dessas!

- Edward? O teu irmão Edward? – Perguntei a Alice e ela anuiu animada. – Ele é muito mais velho que a Bella!

- Sim, três anos é um exagero! É algo impossível. – Disse o moreno tipo urso. – Não te lembras de mim Jacob? Fui eu que te enfiei dentro da praia de La Push á força á uns aninhos atrás!

- Emmett! Nunca mais te vi.

- Eu também não gostava de estar na tua presença por isso não me interessa.

- Ouve, o meu irmão e a Bella estão muito bem os dois. Namoram á ano e meio, vivem juntos e já falam em casamento. Eu sugiro que te vás embora! Agora!

- Não sem antes ela me dizer na cara…

Eles sorriram uns para os outros e abriram caminho para eu entrar novamente na festa. Quando entrei vi Bella a subir as escadas, para um dos quartos, acompanhada com Edward Cullen. Ele olhou para mim e estancou a meio das escadas, Bella virou-se para trás e deitou-me um olhar de ódio.

- Desiste Jacob! Só o Edward é que consegue brincar com o fogo sem se queimar. Desaparece da minha vida! – Gritou bem alto.

Edward sorriu e puxou-a o resto do caminho, batendo e trancando a porta depois de entrar dentro de um quarto.

_Love me, Love me__  
__Feed the flame__  
__If you want me back again___

_Burn into the sky__  
__Higher and higher__  
__Baby, can you play with fire___

_I can't believe it's really you__  
__(Love me, love me)__  
__I hear you're doing really well__  
__(If you want me)__  
__Finally every tear has dried__  
__(Love me, love me)__  
__Can boys like you, boys like you__  
__Play with fire_

N/A: OLÁ! Bom, aqui está uma one shot que espero que tenham gostado! ^^, Deixem reviews!!


End file.
